


sparkle dust

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Series: card fills [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (just a lil bit), Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: Baekhyun slips off the counter just to take three steps closer and perch back on the edge. His shin is brushing Junmyeon’s knee. “I’m your make up artist for today, after all.”





	sparkle dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tartejetaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartejetaime/gifts).



> for gen bingo square Primary Colours☆
> 
> vaguely set in the same au as [the nail painting drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636782/chapters/14560690) but can be read as a stand-alone ! this is /basically/ about non-sexual forms of intimacy,,yeah  
> for cat♡ because we both deserve nice things and also you’re a filthy repressed subaek shipper

Junmyeon jolts awake in the make up chair, arms folded across his chest. He hadn’t even realised he was so tired, but judging by the lack of action around him he must have been out for a while. Usually he can hold off a doze until they’re in the van home.  
  
Junmyeon lifts his head, and to his surprise Baekhyun is there. Not in the chair beside him where he was earlier, but sitting on the edge of the counter, sifting through the products laid out.  
  
“I slept,” Junmyeon mumbles, as much confirming the fact to himself. His mouth is dry and tastes like he’s been asleep. He turns his head just enough to see that the dressing room is empty. “Didn’t you want to get home?”  
  
Baekhyun hums. He’s wearing round glasses and a t-shirt that he’ll cover up with a jacket before he heads out to the car. The dim room and halo of light from the strong bulbs on the make up mirror almost made him hard to recognise at a glance. “Me?” He looks up at Junmyeon then, smiling. “Well, that’s very considerate of you, but my work day won’t be over for a while yet.”  
  
Junmyeon frowns. His head feels fuzzy from the impromptu nap. What’s their schedule today? What day is it, even?  
  
“Yes,” Baekhyun slips off the counter just to take three steps closer and perch back on the edge. His shin is brushing Junmyeon’s knee. “I’m your make up artist for today, after all.”  
  
So fuzzy. “My..”  
  
“Your make up artist,” Baekhyun repeats, nodding reassuringly. His tone is pleasant and a notch higher than his natural voice. “We’ve met before. You were impressed with my work, so I scheduled to see you again today. I hope that’s alright with you.”  
  
Ah. They’re doing this. Baekhyun’s adopted the professional-polite stance with his hands folded at his front. Under the stickiness from the wipes Junmyeon removed his actual stage make up with earlier, his face is getting warm.  
  
“You’re my last job of the day,” Baekhyun continues when Junmyeon does nothing but stare. “I always prefer the last one, actually. So much less hassle without the place full.”  
  
Junmyeon continues to stare as Baekhyun picks through the compartments on the stylists boxes left out on the counter. He’s got two hair clips pinned to his t-shirt pocket now. His impressions are often questionable, but this one- maybe Junmyeon’s just biased, but he’s got this one down.  
  
“You’re working very late today,” Baekhyun comments, sorting through brushes and testing the softness of them with strokes of his thumb.  
  
“Is it? Late?” Junmyeon rolls his head to the side, hearing his neck grind. He’s stiff down into his shoulders from the way he fell asleep. He doesn’t usually knock out that hard, but Baekhyun.. isn’t really Baekhyun enough for him to feel embarrassed about it.  
  
“You must be doing your promotions now? Your schedule seems very demanding,” Baekhyun replies on script. Junmyeon rubs the grit from his eyes. “Everyone else left already. Your colleagues, the staff..” briefly, his voice lilts back to Baekhyun again. It’s fact, not just dialogue. “We can take our time.”  
  
Junmyeon should probably check what time - what _day_ \- it actually is and get back to the thirty things he needs to be doing (two at a time, if possible). “Thank you,” he says instead, “And for purposely seeing me. I like your work.”  
  
Maybe it’s just the lights in here, but Baekhyun’s eyes are shining.  
  
  
“I didn’t realise I was so tired.” Everything outside the ring of light from the mirror looks murky, but with some squinting Junmyeon can just make out the clock above the door. Past 9pm. Baekhyun must be tired, too.  
  
Everyone else must be back at the dorms by now, or out getting food. Junmyeon would feel put out about the fact they left him here, but, Baekhyun. If Baekhyun wanted them gone, that’s probably why not even Sehun nudged him awake to say goodbye. It’s not like he and Baekhyun share a living space anymore. Alone time is pretty hard to come by these days.  
  
Junmyeon shifts back in the chair to face forwards and Baekhyun swoops in, startling him. His bangs are pushed up and clipped into place before he even realises what’s happening.  
  
“Excuse me,” Baekhyun says belatedly, “I just need your hair away from your face.”  
  
“However you need me,” Junmyeon smiles. He still feels a little drifty, and Baekhyun’s adopted mannerisms are convincing enough that his own professional politeness is coming out on autopilot. He’s supposed to be relaxing, though, so he settles back in the chair and waits.  
  
Baekhyun is muttering to himself about Junmyeon’s stage outfit and the colour of the backdrop, picking out tubes and palettes. The same as Baekhyun has a skill for painting nails but little interest in them, he may not have much of a personal interest in make up beyond work essentials, but he knows what he’s doing.  
  
Relaxing is hard when you’re so focused on achieving it. Junmyeon can’t help himself. “Is it alright for you to use those?”  
  
“Don’t question a professional at work,” Baekhyun responds breezily. And yeah, of course he knows what he’s doing. Junmyeon’s relieved to see when he cranes forward that the palettes left out on the counter are ones that have already had a lot of use.  
  
Baekhyun’s a nightmare in a lot of senses, but he isn’t inconsiderate.  
  
“So will this be alright for you today?” Baekhyun’s standing now, blocking the view of which products he decided on. It’s not like that part really matters. He gives Junmyeon a look over the round frame of his glasses. It’s an offer to opt out.  
  
“Perfect,” Junmyeon nods. There are staff in the building but no one needs a dressing room at this time. And he probably does deserve a small break..and Baekhyun’s made half of the effort already. He’s all in.  
  
  
It’s not the same when it’s work. They’re always rushed through make up, usually still having it touched up when they’re standing out in the corridor, being pursued by a stylist with swatches on the back of their hand. It’s just random girls (now and then a boy) - and they’re nice, Junmyeon gets along with most. But it’s not anything like having Baekhyun work on him. The weight of Baekhyun’s attention is a form of intimacy in itself. And it must just be a _thing_ Junmyeon has, that he likes the discomfort. Normally he only wants to be in control of himself, but he likes the nerves that come with enjoying being made pretty, being pretty. Being vulnerable to whether Baekhyun thinks he looks good or will laugh. (Baekhyun never laughs to be unkind.)  
  
“Is it alright if I come in close to your face?”  
  
Junmyeon’s eyes are near closed and Baekhyun’s shadow blocks out the bright light behind his lids. He can feel how close Baekhyun is. He wonders if Baekhyun will feel the heat. Junmyeon’s pretty sure it’s radiating off him when Baekhyun starts to hum, considering Junmyeon’s features closely.  
  
“Your skin is perfect,” he lies smoothly, “But I will use some of this-“ through his eyelashes Junmyeon can just make out the shape of a tube in Baekhyun’s hand, “-just to give you a nice even look.”  
  
It’s velvety and applied with the pad of Baekhyun’s ring finger, gently tapped underneath Junmyeon’s eyes. There’s something more liquid next, over the whole of his face. Then powder; a large soft brush on the rounds of his cheeks. Some of this is familiar. It’s all relaxing.  
  
Baekhyun sounds like he’s enjoying himself too, humming and keeping a soft but continuous dialogue running. He talks about what he’s using, pretends he’s read up on what minerals they contain, compliments everything. Junmyeon’s brows are already perfectly shaped, his lashes thick, his lips are naturally such a pretty pink. Junmyeon mustn’t tell anyone, but he’s Baekhyun’s favourite face to work with.  
  
This is all having the desired effect - schedules and activities and meetings are the last thing on Junmyeon’s mind right now. Junmyeon tends to never slack during promotions in case he loses momentum, but with Baekhyun’s voice sending pleasant tingles down his spine and all the close attention.. Even when he does relieve some stress Junmyeon tends to be in a hurry. Hotel meet-ups with his mind half somewhere else and a partner in the same situation. This is nice and slow and just for him, even if he’ll probably have to pay Baekhyun back for it by some devious means.  
  
“Your eyes next.” Baekhyun’s voice is further away, and there’s the distinctive clacking sound of eyeshadow palettes knocking together. “I’m going to be using this nice shade of blue on you today.”  
  
Baekhyun could work in a department store with a manner like that. Junmyeon’s steadily been slouching in the chair as the tension has left him, but for his eye make up he straightens his back, raises his chin. Before he closes his eyes he catches a glimpse of Baekhyun leaning in, mouth open and the tip of his tongue poked into the corner. He’s really focusing. It’s sweet.  
  
“I’m going to be using these two brushes,” Baekhyun explains. Junmyeon doesn’t open his eyes, but Baekhyun taps his nails on the handle of one. Sounds like one of the wood brushes rather than plastic. “A flat brush and a.. blending brush,” Baekhyun decides it’s called. Junmyeon nearly smiles, but then Baekhyun’s fingers are on his jaw, tilting him to the right angle.  
  
There’s make up for work and there’s make up for Junmyeon. He gets a quick peek in the mirror when Baekhyun shifts to get a better angle, and..make up for Junmyeon is a lot less about how the results look. Junmyeon likes strong colours - yellow he likes a lot, but even for play Baekhyun hasn’t indulged him that far. The eyeshadow is blue like only artificial things are. Like that sticky sweet soda he grew up on and had to stop drinking once he dieted.  
  
Baekhyun’s fingers are warm and so gentle on his face. He holds Junmyeon steady, alternating sweeping strokes over his lids and the blunt round brush back and forth under his brow bone. He swipes off stray specks of powder from under Junmyeon’s eyes now and then, _there we go_ under his breath. He takes his time with blending and shaping, and Junmyeon gradually relaxes to the point of drifting again. He doesn’t try to fight the pull each time he closes his eyes. It really is the most blissful kind of attention.  
  
“Very good,” a light touch under his chin, “Perfect. You’re my easiest client, you know?”  
  
It sounds like Baekhyun has shifted back again, so Junmyeon risks blinking his eyes open. Very, very blue. On the counter there’s still an eyeliner pen, mascara, and a tube of lipstick. It’s an even stronger red than the girls usually wear, and Junmyeon does smile then. Baekhyun acts like he’s an expert at this, when he’s painting Junmyeon in primary colours like a kid that’s broken into his mother’s make up.  
  
“Pleased?” Baekhyun’s eyes catch his in the mirror. Baekhyun’s smiling too, less of the play-acted customer service now and more with his perfect little teeth. “I think we’re nearly done. And then there’s your work, of course..” he trails off, because he’s turned for the eyeliner, but also because he just can’t resist being a tease.  
  
Somewhere along the line Junmyeon nearly forgot about the extra treat, and now he feels restless in the chair. The squirming nerves in his stomach are tight now, and when Baekhyun reminds him to sit up nice and straight the heat from his face feels as though it’s gradually sinking all the way down.  
  
The eyeliner is wet and slick over his eyelids. Usually their stylists just use those crayon type things for the small amount they need, but for his favourite client Baekhyun’s going all out. (Favourite? Best? Easiest. Same thing).  
  
“Perf..” Baekhyun’s steadying his hand with his little finger crooked against Junmyeon’s cheekbone. The second wing flares out, and there’s two more cold swipes as he fills it in. “..ectly done. Open your eyes for me?”  
  
Junmyeon does. Baekhyun grins.  
  
Mascara is the least fun - too close to Junmyeon’s eyes for comfort, and Baekhyun nose-breathes on his face throughout the entire application. Junmyeon’s a good client, but as much as he’s giving up on sitting still and pretty, Baekhyun’s demeanour is slipping too. Maybe that’s why he wore the glasses - to try and hide the way love and mischief show clear on his face when he’s with someone he adores.  
  
“We’re nearly done.” Baekhyun looks Junmyeon over thoughtfully. He hums, gently tilting Junmyeon side to side by his chin. He’s inspecting him just for the sake of doing it, because he truly is a nightmare and knows how it makes Junmyeon feel. It isn’t shame. Maybe it’s just a safe little thrill of fear, being seen like this and knowing Baekhyun will always approve.  
  
Junmyeon’s eyelashes feel like they kind of tangle together when he blinks to try and clear the haze. “How do I look?”  
  
“I did it,” Baekhyun laughs, winding the lipstick tube. “So you look amazing, obviously.” It’s the only old fashioned style lipstick he found in the boxes, and finding a brush for it was a task in itself. Something matte and permanent won’t do at all. “Very pretty,” he adds when he’s crouched in close again. Junmyeon purses his mouth, intent on not smiling. Baekhyun taps his own, gesturing for Junmyeon to open up.  
  
Baekhyun takes his time outlining Junmyeon’s lips, then fills the shape in stroke after stroke with the small brush. Junmyeon presses his lips together when asked, parts them again so Baekhyun can go in with a finger to dab and smudge the colour to his liking.  
  
“Good,” he says. Junmyeon only realises he’s left his mouth open when Baekhyun playfully nudges his chin. It’s too easy to drift when Baekhyun is so gentle. “I think you’re all done. Please take a look.” Stepping aside, Baekhyun gestures to the mirror with a flourish. “And shower your artist in praise.”  
  
That’s kind of what comes next anyway. Appreciating the artist. Baekhyun’s reflection quirks a smile at Junmyeon, watching the way he’s scanning his own features inch by inch. Gently touching his lips together, slowly blinking his eyes just to feel the weight of his lashes.  
  
Baekhyun sweeps the counter clear of products and hops back up, and when Junmyeon eventually looks away from the mirror and over to him, Baekhyun isn’t anything like the professional-polite figure sitting there when Junmyeon first woke up.  
  
“I will,” Junmyeon remembers to speak, “Thank you, I love it.” Junmyeon’s warm all over and kind of feels too heavy to move much. But he will, because there’s still work to do.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Baekhyun grins. He wipes the greasy residue off on his jeans and slouches back on the counter, all Baekhyun again. He gingerly settles his upper back against the mirror, wincing at the cold pressing through his thin shirt. His legs hang over the counter from his knees. “Let’s give you the full Junmyeonnie relaxation experience,” he says.  
  
Junmyeon watches Baekhyun fidget, running a hand over his belly and kneading the front of his jeans just a little too impatiently to be for show. Of course Baekhyun will have already locked the door. Junmyeon bites his lip and tastes lipstick.  
  
Baekhyun spreads his thighs so he can reach into his jeans, and Junmyeon scoots the chair closer. It takes some squirming and shuffling from them both for Junmyeon to comfortably lean in and settle between Baekhyun’s legs. Junmyeon earns himself an affectionate stroke of his cheek in reward. This used to be more embarrassing before Junmyeon could get so absorbed in the headspace of it. Junmyeon flustered so much the first time Baekhyun moaned _noona_ into his mouth he broke the scene (and nearly Baekhyun’s nose) himself.  
  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Baekhyun strokes himself without breaking eye contact. Looking Junmyeon over slow and careful, like he couldn’t do this any longer without touching himself. “So pretty, Junmyeonnie. The prettiest,” he coos playfully, “Come here and be pretty for me.”  
  
Junmyeon does as asked, pulling himself that little bit closer with both hands dug into Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun’s cock is still soft but fills his mouth nicely, weighing on his tongue and working his jaw just enough that he can feel the stretch. Above him he hears Baekhyun’s breath hitch, and then a sigh as Junmyeon swallows around him and draws back.  
  
It takes a while to get Baekhyun fully hard. He’s always happy to play with Junmyeon, but he honestly isn’t all that into the dressing up himself. That, and Junmyeon isn’t particularly trying. He is good at this when he tries, but it’s his treat. And it’s more about the lipstick smears on his face and around Baekhyun’s dick when he pulls off, that he knows Baekhyun is looking down at a fan of long, thick lashes. That Junmyeon looks so pretty. He doesn’t care about being _good_ \- he’s _good_ at anything when he wants to be.  
  
“Noona-“ The muscles in Baekhyun’s thighs tighten under Junmyeon’s hands as his hips jerk. Twice Baekhyun buries his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair. No force behind it, just something to do with his hands. This is for Junmyeon; Baekhyun can sit and squirm. Baekhyun can happily do the full range from complex kinks to sleepy handjobs in the shower - he isn’t a fussy guy so long as everyone involved is enjoying themselves. He likes having fun with people he’s fond of, and he’s pretty easy to get off, really. So it’s not all that long until his groans are coming faster, his hands getting more restless.  
  
“Noona, you’re teasing me,” Baekhyun’s doing his intentionally whiny voice, wiggling a little on the counter at lack of anything to put his feet on for leverage. Junmyeon pulls right off, just to watch Baekhyun’s head drop back and bump on the mirror. “ _Noona_ ,” he really whines, then chokes on a breath when Junmyeon swallows him right back down. Junmyeon thinks his eyeliner is probably running by now, but it’s worth how Baekhyun’s neediness gets more genuine the deeper he can take him.  
  
“You’re-“ Baekhyun’s breath catches again, “Noona, what would your stylist think of the mess you’re making.” Baekhyun tucks Junmyeon’s hair behind his ear, then cradles the back of his head. Just once Junmyeon flicks with his tongue the way Baekhyun likes, gone again before Baekhyun can even try to buck for more. Baekhyun likes being teased. The way Junmyeon’s so greedy to take him all in makes him squirm. It’s cute. Baekhyun definitely thinks Junmyeon is cute for relaxing around his cock rather than wanting to be touched himself, so it’s a fair exchange.  
  
Junmyeon would pull off if he wanted to, but when Baekhyun’s sounds turn more urgent in warning Junmyeon only draws back enough to wrap his hand around the base, stroking rough and fast. This noona is so _mean_ to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s panting like a puppy, just how Junmyeon wants him to. That’s how he comes, slumping further down the mirror, thighs trembling as he helplessly tries to buck into the heat.  
  
“Shit,” Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. He came hard, but the daze only lasts until he blinks it away. Now aware that he’s slipping, he steadies his grip on the edge of the counter and smiles down at Junmyeon. “Show me,” he asks sweetly, and obedient just this once, Junmyeon opens his lipstick smeared mouth. Just enough for Baekhyun to see, swallowing the load down before it spills out. Baekhyun’s hand is trembling slightly in his hair. “You’re perfect.”  
  
  
“It was a lot for you to do,” Junmyeon says as he reaches for the pack of make up wipes. This is his third one; who knows exactly how much of everything Baekhyun actually used on him.  
  
“Yeah.” Baekhyun looks up from his phone. He took his glasses off to wipe them on his shirt and hasn’t put them back on, and his hair seems to have been mussed up somewhere in the process of his quick clean up. Junmyeon’s frowning, so he gives him an emphatic eye roll. “Myeonnie, it’s not exactly hard work for me.”  
  
Junmyeon pauses in rubbing his cheek with the wipe. Baekhyun laughs nervously.  
  
“Junmyeon-hyung. Suho. Leader.” Baekhyun pouts, swinging his legs over the edge of the counter. “Honestly, you’re so mean! I go to all that effort and you won’t even let me be cute with you for five minutes.”  
  
“You said it wasn’t any effort,” Junmyeon points out, looking back to the mirror and making another attempt on his left eye. “Anyway,” he glances back over, “You forget. How many times have you called Chanyeol a good boy by accident.”  
  
“Like, only-“  
  
“If you get used to doing it you’ll forget and slip up,” Junmyeon says, exasperated.  What he means is he’d die of poorly concealed embarrassment and let on that there’s more to it, if Baekhyun _myeonnie_ ’d him in front of everyone. (Or noona. Worse. Junmyeon would literally die on the spot.)  
  
Wiggling closer, Baekhyun stretches over to pull Junmyeon’s hair out of the clip he’d stuck in earlier. “You know,” Junmyeon’s wariness at Baekhyun coming closer melts out again as Baekhyun starts finger combing his hair. “You’re much softer after you get off than when you get someone else off. What if I’d needed cuddles, hmm?”  
  
Considering orgasms tend to make Baekhyun louder rather than sleepier, that doesn’t happen often. Other times, other places. Usually it’s Junmyeon who gets grabby hands and watery eyes if Baekhyun doesn’t want to stay. “I can’t afford to be soft in the middle of promotions. If I start I won’t want to stop, and then we’ll have to put Chanyeollie in charge.”  
  
Baekhyun hums. Pros and cons.  
  
“I liked the eyeliner,” Junmyeon says. He folds the make up wipe and has one last try at rubbing the blue stain on his eyelid.  
  
“Yeah? Buy one and maybe I’ll put some on for you.” Baekhyun hops down from the counter. If Junmyeon’s nearly ready to leave too they can share a cab most of the way. “Anything I can do to help, you know you can ask,” he says as he pulls his jacket on. It’s not all that cold out, so Baekhyun’s just zipping up to hide the stains. “Anything at all,” he smiles, then gasps so loudly it startles Junmyeon. “Apart from _that_ , obviously.”  
  
Junmyeon presses the wipe to his face with both hands to muffle a whine. “You said you wouldn’t bring that back up.”  
  
“Guess I forgot, like you said,” Baekhyun grins. He leans on the back of Junmyeon’s chair to smile pleasantly at him in the mirror. Junmyeon miserably looks away.  
  
(Baekhyun would totally do that.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! ☀ dont @ me abt this mess djhfd but I'm also on [tumbl](https://taonsil.tumblr.com) ❀ [twt](https://twitter.com/taonsil)


End file.
